


¡Mírame!

by TheCatSamantha



Category: the GazettE (Band)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:34:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCatSamantha/pseuds/TheCatSamantha
Summary: «Akira no era un pesimista. Él todavía creía que el mundo tenía gente buena y cariñosa.. »Akira sabía que Takanori era ‹esa› persona que él necesitaba.
Relationships: Reita/Ruki (the GazettE)
Kudos: 2





	¡Mírame!

La alarma sonó. Otro día comenzaba y, además, otra oportunidad de hacerse notar. De que él le diera esa atención que tanto reclamaba. 

Porque sí. Porque quería. Porque lo anhelaba. Porque lo amaba. 

Amaba a ese pequeño serio que tenía por compañero de curso y amigo. 

Se insultó en silencio y comenzó su día apagando la estúpida alarma que no dejaba de sonar contra la pared. 

Ya tendría tiempo de comprarse otra, no era tan importante. 

— Akira 

El nombrado dejó su taza sobre la mesada y dirigió su atención hacia su progenitora. Su madre se veía espléndida con aquel traje casual de oficina, aunque su cabello oscuro era un desastre diferente, pero no se lo diría. No le arruinaría su entrevista de trabajo. 

—¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer hoy? —preguntó, llevándose una tostada a la boca. Akira asintió y levantó la mano, listo para comenzar a nombrar las tareas que le correspondían en su ausencia, ya que su hermana mayor no estaba en la casa desde hacía una semana. Viaje de trabajo, suponía.

—Irme a la escuela y llegar temprano —su madre asintió—, ir al mercado a por los víveres que faltan —nuevamente movió la cabeza en una afirmación—, retirar a Keiji de la tintorería.. 

—¿No dijiste que lo harías ayer? 

—Es que.. —el adolescente se llevó la mano hacia la nuca y se puso nervioso. Realmente iba a hacerlo, pero prefirió irse a ver un partido junto a su mejor amigo Kouyou, ¿cómo podía decirle eso a su madre?— me llamaron y dijeron que estaría hoy. 

La mujer asintió no muy convencida. Sabía lo aplicado que era su hijo para algunas cosas, como también lo fácil de convencer que era. Akira era, sin dudas, alguien sencillo de manipular y eso le jugaba muy en contra a la hora de hacer amistades. Aún así agradecía que tuviera buenos amigos a su lado, como Kouyou, a quien conocía desde pequeño junto a su familia.

—¿Podrías proseguir, por favor? —asintió y tomó un poco de su chocolate caliente antes de seguir con la lista.

—Luego de retirar a Keiji, debo hacer mis deberes.. —ella volvió a interrumpirlo mientras se levantaba y caminaba en su dirección con intenciones de lavar su taza.

—Comer, Ue-chan. Debes comer apenas termines de guardar las compras —. Al escuchar su apodo, el adolescente se sonrojó. Se sintió un tonto al olvidar algo tan básico como lo era alimentarse. La mujer notó lo nervioso que estaba y acarició su mejilla con ternura. 

—S-sí.. —susurró—. Comer y luego la tarea.. —repitió, acabando su bebida y entregando la taza en su mano que le pedía para lavar. Claro que podía hacerlo solo pero ella insistía en mimarlo todo lo que podía. Akira era su pequeño, y haría lo que fuera por facilitarle todo lo que tuviera a su alcance. 

—Podrías decirle a Kouyou que venga a jugar, ¿no crees? 

El menor sonrió, causando el mismo efecto en ella. Asintió repetidamente y salió en busca en sus cosas para irse de una vez a tomar el metro. 

Se despidió de su madre con un beso en la mejilla y un «¡No llegues tarde y pórtate bien!» de su parte antes de cerrar la puerta de entrada. 

Las calles de su vecindario estaban algo desoladas aun, y el sol asomando por lo lejos. No debía ser tan temprano para él, pero para el resto de las personas que vivían allí sí. Saludó a algunos ancianos que se encontró en el camino, quienes lo trataron como si fuese su propio nieto. 

Los adultos lo veían así, como un nieto. Habían ayudado a su familia cuando descubrieron los problemas que ocasionaba la pareja de su madre. Su hermana mayor sabía evadir aquellos momentos yéndose de la casa con sus amigos, pero él apenas era un niño, ¿qué podía hacer cuando las voces se desgarraban en gritos que terminaban tarde o temprano en grandes estruendos de vasos chocando contra el suelo? Ninguno en aquella casa había sufrido maltrato físico por parte de ese hombre, pero el daño psicológico que ambos mantenían —tanto su madre como él— sobrepasaba cualquier situación así. 

Akira dejó de hablar a los diez años, edad en la que su padre abandonó su hogar a raíz de una denuncia de todos sus vecinos gracias a su hermana mayor. Ella pidió ayuda a los adultos al no saber qué hacer para proteger a su hermano. Sabía que él presenciaba las diferentes situaciones de las que ella escapaba, pero ella apenas era una adolescente sin conocimiento de nada, e hizo lo primero que se le ocurrió: pedir ayuda a un mayor. 

Su madre veía a su hermano abrazar aquel enorme pato de muñeco que Kouyou le había regalado en su cumpleaños número siete mientras el psicólogo intentaba darle unos colores, pidiéndole que dibuje en un cuaderno. Cada día que eso pasaba, Akira hablaba con figuras, respondía preguntas con colores y lloraba apenas le era pronunciada la palabra «papá». 

Con el pasar de un año, el menor volvió a hablar, pero con su muñeco, Keiji. Todos escucharon atentamente al menor decir «Papá ya no volverá, ¿verdad, Kei?» creyendo que se encontraba solo. Luego de ese inesperado suceso, se enteraron de que no solamente eran discusiones las que el menor presenció, sino que también abusos. 

Su madre lloró mucho, su hermana se culpó por no poder protegerlo y él solo podía decir «¿No volverá, verdad?» junto a una pequeña sonrisa rota. No le gustaba ver a su familia llorar, ni mucho menos por su culpa. Él no quería que siguieran sufriendo por aquel hombre. 

Los ancianos que sabían de la situación accedieron totalmente a cuidar al pequeño cuando su madre tuvo que trabajar jornadas completas, convirtiéndose así, en el consentido de todos los adultos mayores que conocía.

A pesar de haber pasado por tantas cosas, Akira no cambiaba, seguía sonriendo a todos. Pero en el silencio de la noche, a veces lloraba hasta quedarse dormido. Bajo su ropa ocultaba varias marcas que producían sus uñas cuando no podía calmarse, dejando así varios cortes en sus piernas. 

Akira no era un pesimista. Él todavía creía que el mundo tenía gente buena y cariñosa como su familia. 

Abordó el metro y se colocó sus auriculares, dispuesto a pasar el resto del viaje entre distintas canciones de su reproductor. 

Al llegar a su parada, se bajó y guardó nuevamente su teléfono junto a los auriculares en la mochila que llevaba. Caminó entre el tumulto de gente y siguió su recorrido de dos calles hasta llegar a la escuela. Al alzar la vista a la misma, pudo distinguir a su mejor amigo hablando con un castaño que él conocía muy bien. 

—Hola, Ue-chan —le saludó Kouyou. 

—H-hola —respondió, viendo de reojo a la tercer persona. 

—¿Y yo? ¿Acaso estoy pintado? —se quejó el castaño, haciendo un movimento de cabeza para que se adentraran en la institución. 

—No, Tanabe, no estás pintado —respondió, viendo de reojo a todos los alumnos que pasaban a su lado, entrando a distintas aulas o llevando pilas de papeles entre carpetas. 

—Que alivio —rió el castaño, pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros del rubio. 

«Ya deja de tocarme» pensó, contando mentalmente las aulas que faltaban para que el otro se fuera a la suya y lo dejara en paz con su mejor amigo. Respiró aliviado cuando eso ocurrió y quedaron ellos solos. 

—¿Lo viste? —preguntó su castaño amigo. Akira movió la cabeza, extrañado. 

—¿A quién? 

El menor de los dos quiso darse la cabeza contra una de las paredes en tono beige que tenía su escuela. 

—A Takanori, Ue-chan —respondió antes de entrar en su respectivo salón, siendo seguido por el rubio. 

Su corazón se detuvo apenas puso un pie en aquel lugar lleno de mesas individuales. 

Allí, al fondo, sentado sobre su mesa, estaba Takanori. El castaño se colocó a su lado y lo saludó, comenzando ambos a hablar animadamente luego del fin de semana. Akira se dió ánimos internamente y avanzó hasta su ocupada mesa.

—¿Akira? —el nombrado escuchó la voz del menor y sintió un escalofrío pasar por su espalda. A pesar de tener un físico parecido al de un niño, Takanori rompía todos esos esquemas al hablar con aquella voz grave que tanto le gustaba escuchar a él. 

—H-hola, Taka —saludó, sintiendo en su espalda baja los leves golpes que le daba su amigo en señal de apoyo. 

Su mejor amigo conocía muy bien los sentimientos que ocultaban aquellos ojos brillantes que el rubio tenía. 

—Creí que no vendrías —Takanori se acomodó más en la silla, apoyando su codo en la mesa y la mejilla en la palma de su mano—. El viernes parecías algo decaído y pensé que estarías en cama, con un termómetro en la boca como en el libro de Inglés. 

Tanto Kouyou como el anterior rieron, captando el chiste, más no obstante, Akira no lo hizo. Su brazo comenzó a picar y llevó su mano contraria hacia la zona, apretando con algo de fuerza. 

Él no estaba enfermo. Solo tenía un «Eres un gran amigo, Akira» atorado en el corazón. El pasado viernes, Takanori le había pedido ayuda para conquistar a una recién llegada de intercambio, pero ella lo rechazó y él le ofreció irse juntos a su hogar para desahogar la amargura con los videojuegos. El menor rió ante la propuesta y negó, diciendo aquellas dolorosas palabras con una sonrisa mientras se daba la vuelta y emprendía camino a alguna parte, dejando a Akira con una enorme piedra aplastando su corazón. 

Si para el menor eso era estar enfermo y en cama, pues estaba enfermo y en la escuela. 

El rubio iba a replicar pero la puerta de entrada cerrándose y un «Buen día, alumnos» lo obligó a callarse. Takanori se levantó de su sitio y se ubicó en una mesa detrás de él, dejando por fin a Akira sentarse. 

El profesor comenzó a leer brevemente un texto que tenía su libro pero él no lograba concentrarse en traducirlo. Se dio por vencido y dejó caer su cabeza sobre las hojas que tenía en la mesa.

El menor detrás de él lo observó unos segundos para luego seguir anotando en su libreta la traducción completa de lo que le estaban leyendo, preguntándose internamente qué le pasaba al rubio. Apenas hubo terminado, comenzó nuevamente a escribir, viendo de reojo que Akira seguía en la misma posición sin importar que estuviesen escribiendo en la pizarra las páginas con las actividades del día. 

Una vez finalizada la primera clase, todos se levantaron y emprendieron la ida a la próxima. Takanori, en cambio, se posicionó junto al lugar del rubio y lo observó dormir. 

—Akira.. —lo llamó, acariciando su cabello con mimo. El otro se removió un poco y suspiró, pero lo que salió de sus labios dejó atónito al menor. 

«Taka-chan..» 

El mayor había suspirado su nombre. Akira había suspirado su maldito nombre y él no podía dejar de pensar en que era lo más tierno que escuchó en su vida. Se maldijo mentalmente y volvió a recobrar la postura. 

—Akira.. levántate, ya es hora de irnos —volvió a acariciarlo, pero ésta vez fue hacia su espalda. 

El rubio abrió los ojos y se encontró con la intensa mirada de su amigo. 

«No dejes de mirarme así». 

Su corazón volvió a latir con rapidez, llenando su interior de una sensación agradable y placentera. Los oscuros iris de su amigo parecían no tener fin, pero él estaba dispuesto a internarse en ellos hasta que su vida terminara. Le gustaban esos pequeños momentos en los que eran solo ellos dos y nadie más, como si se encerraran en su propia burbuja. Sonrió, y se sintió en el cielo cuando recibió lo mismo de parte del otro. 

—Taka-chan —interrumpió una tercer persona, explotando la burbuja. Akira se levantó de golpe, mareándose pero con ambas manos sobre su mesa, disimulándolo. El mencionado dejó de sonreír y fijó su atención en la entrada, justo donde Tanabe se encontraba. 

»¿Nos vamos? —volvió a hablar, ganándose una mirada para nada agradable del rubio. 

—Sí.. —respondió Takanori. Sujetó su mochila y sin más salió detrás del castaño.

«¿Por qué dejaste de hacerlo, Takanori?».

Toda sensación de calidez abandonó su cuerpo, dando paso a una gélida época de invierno. Guardó sus cosas en completo silencio y salió del aula, sujetando su mochila con una mano, y su dolido corazón con la otra.

—¿Ue-chan? —repitió por tercera vez el castaño, viendo a su amigo mirar su comida y revolverla con un cubierto. 

—¿Q-qué pasa? —respondió, levantando la cabeza y dejando su comida en paz. El apetito decidió abandonar su sistema por ese día. 

—Te veo un poco.. distraído —. Kouyou podía ver sin problema el aura triste que envolvía a su amigo, como también podía ver como el motivo de ésta se reía sin pena con un castaño en otra mesa alejada del resto.

—No tiene importancia, Kou —respondió, agregando—: estoy bien. 

«Deja de mentir» se reprochó a sí mismo. 

—¿Cómo que no? —cuestionó con enojo el castaño—. Akira no seas así, sabes que sé lo que te tiene así y aún quieres intentar engaña.. —el sonido del timbre que anunciaba el término del receso interrumpió su charla y ambos no tuvieron más opción que retirar sus bandejas de la mesa y continuar con sus respectivas clases.

El rubio se ubicó en su sitio y aguardó al siguiente profesor en silencio, siguiendo con la mirada a algunos alumnos que llegaban. Sin quererlo, su mente volvió a irse lejos de allí, justamente al día en que conoció a aquel rubio de baja estatura.

Ese día Akira se quedó dormido sobre la mesa mientras desayunaba, sin darse cuenta, los minutos pasaron y su hora de salida pasó. Su hermana al bajar las escaleras vio extrañada que la mochila de su hermano seguía sobre el pequeño estante junto a la puerta y, al entrar en la cocina, entendió por qué estaba allí. 

—Aki-chan.. —lo llamó, acariciando su espalda para no asustarlo. El menor se despertó y su hermana le sonrió, dejando sus mimos de lado. 

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó el adolescente, limpiándose un pequeño rastro de saliva en su mentón. 

—Pasadas las ocho, Aki. 

El rubio se quedó en trance viendo la espalda de su hermana mientras ella se encargaba de hacer su desayuno. Tardó pocos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—¡Llegaré tarde! ¡¿Cómo pude quedarme dormido?! —exclamó, alterado. Escuchó la risa de su hermana y corrió hacia la salida. 

—¡Adiós, Ue-chan! ¡Me saludas a Kouyou! 

Akira llegó a la escuela con un retraso de más de quince minutos, sumándole a éste diez minutos en los que debía entregar su libreta. Apenas se liberó, descubrió con pesar que su primera clase terminaría en breve, por lo que no se molestó en aparecer y se dirigió al campo de entrenamiento. 

Mientras pasaba por las distintas aulas, notaba que algunas tenían maestros que impartían clases y otras que permanecían vacías. No quiso inmiscuirse más en el tema y dejó de darle atención, pero una puerta un poco abierta y unos sonidos raros lograron lo contrario. Al acercarse y asomar la cabeza descubrió que cinco chicos de una clase superior estaban desvistiendo a otro que parecía menor que todos ellos. 

El menor de todos parecía asustado. Con dificultad, el rubio distinguió las lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas mientras uno de ellos le tapaba la boca con la mano. Estuvo a punto de retroceder y correr a buscar ayuda pero la víctima lo descubrió y abrió sus ojos exageradamente, pidiéndole en silencio que lo ayudara. 

Sus ojos se cristalizaron. Estaba paralizado. En shock. Por unos segundos se sintió en el lugar de aquel chico. 

Su mochila se resbaló de su hombro y cayó al suelo, causando un sonido tan alto que todos los presentes allí voltearon a buscar la causa. 

Akira tembló. Una lágrima cayó. Un «Atrápenlo» y de pronto se vio huyendo de dos personas. Corrió tanto como sus piernas le permitieron, agradeciéndole a su madre por obligarlo a hacer actividad fisica. Con el corazón a punto de escapársele por la garganta, salió fuera de la institución y llegó al campo de entrenamiento. Su mochila fue estirada con fuerza y él cayó de espaldas, chocando con sus dos captores. Ambos lo veían con sonrisas siniestras y eso a Akira lo aterró más.

Sudó frío. Dejó de sentir su cuerpo de tan asustado que se encontraba. No podía detener sus lágrimas, estaba acabado. 

Esos dos chicos hablaban, le quitaron su mochila del todo y la arrojaron a un costado. Akira no lograba escuchar nada, su oído había sido tapado con un pitido y todo a su alrededor parecía girar, dejándolo más indefenso aun.

Uno de ellos lo levantó con facilidad y el otro comenzó a desvestirlo. Akira forcejeó todo lo que sus nulas fuerzas le permitieron, pero un golpe en su mejilla lo detuvo y cerró los ojos.

Sin preveerlo, cayó sobre el césped. Aterrado, abrazó sus piernas y se encogió lo más que pudo, notando de a poco el viento que impactaba contra sus piernas desnudas. El sonido seguía sin llegarle, el llanto era incontrolable, y él solo quería irse a casa y que su madre lo abrazara mientras dormía. 

Un roce lo alertó, obligándolo a echarse hacia atrás y cubrirse con sus brazos mientras evitaba a toda costa ver a la persona frente a él. 

—Hey, tranquilo —logró escuchar. Alzó la cabeza y un chico rubio le devolvió la mirada. Bajó los brazos y el otro le alcanzó su pantalón. 

Akira no salía de su trance, ¿ya había pasado todo? ¿Y los otros dos? ¿Quién era ese y cómo fue que lo salvó? 

Sin poder evitarlo, se arrojó a sus brazos y lloró. El rubio extraño no lo alejó y lo apretó contra sí, conteniéndolo mientras susurraba «Ya pasó, tranquilo.. ya pasó». 

Al día siguiente, se enteró de que su salvador era un alumno nuevo, con el cual compartía casi todas sus clases. Akira se pasó semanas enteras agradeciéndole y el rubio comenzó a hacerle compañia junto a Kouyou. 

—¡Suzuki! —un grito lo sacó de sus recuerdos, asustándolo. Al levantar la mirada, el profesor de Economía lo veía preocupado. 

—¿S-sí? —respondió, tímido. Todos sus compañeros mantenían su atención en él, cosa que lo incomodó. No le gustaba ser el centro de atención. 

—¿Se encuentra bien? Está muy pálido. 

—Y-yo.. Sí, señor —contestó en voz baja, queriendo irse de allí. El hombre asintió aún con la duda rondando por su mente y prosiguió con la clase. 

El timbre sonó nuevamente, ésta vez indicando la hora de salida y Akira no podía estar más nervioso por ello. Apenas y había cruzado palabras con Takanori ese día, ya que Tanabe no lo soltaba de ninguna forma. 

Ordenó sus pertenencias y, abatido, caminó hacia las puertas de salida. Repasó en su mente su lista de tareas y por ello no notó que alguien caminaba a su lado, viéndolo. Solo lo notó cuando pasó las puertas y éste tiró de su brazo, llamándolo. 

—T-Taka —susurró, algo anonadado. Creyó que estaría con el castaño y rechazaría su ofrecimiento de ir a casa juntos, como todos los días.

—¿No me preguntarás si quiero volver contigo, Aki-chan? —preguntó, con tono sugerente y dándole una sonrisa que derritió en su sitio al mayor. 

—T-tú.. e-esto.. y-yo.. casa.. em.. —Akira balbuceó y las palabras no lograban acomodarse en su mente. Takanori sonrió ante su nerviosismo. Le gustaba ser el causante de éste.

—Vámonos —ordenó, tirando con fuerza del brazo ajeno. El mayor no perdió tiempo y lo siguió, sintiendo en su vientre un cosquilleo y en sus mejillas un leve calor. El pequeño rubio lo observaba de reojo y no se perdía detalle alguno. Sabía lo que causaba en Akira, lo entendía, no había que ser adivino para saberlo. 

Takanori sabía de los sentimientos de Akira. 

—T-takanori —lo llamó, deteniéndose. El menor lo miró confundido—. ¿Por qué? 

—¿Por qué, qué, Aki-chan?

Y allí estaba de nuevo, ese maldito y endemoniado apodo. El rubio veía casi en cámara lenta como sus abundantes labios se movían y su voz pronunciaba aquellas palabras que lograban dejarlo viendo distintos tonos de rosa alrededor de ellos. Su voz grave y dulce al terminar. Su sonrisa de labios cerrados. Su pequeño puchero. 

«¡Despierta!»

—¿P-por qué..? B-bueno.. —. Nuevamente volvía a estar nervioso, era imposible no hacerlo teniéndolo cerca y estando solos—. ¿Por qué aceptaste venir conmigo? 

El menor se llevó la mano al mentón y fingió pensar. El rubio sintió que sus brazos picaban.

Los nervios lo estaban matando, pero quería saber. 

Necesitaba saber.

Takanori suspiró. —Tanabe me confesó sus sentimientos. 

Esas cinco palabras lograron desestabilizar al rubio. Dando un nuevo golpe a su maltratado corazón. ¿Esa era la razón por la que lo acompañaba? No la entendía. No lo entendía a él. 

Inconscientemente dió un paso atrás. 

—¿Q-qué..? —tomó aire e intentó relajarse. Estaba muy tenso y nervioso, el menor lo notó e intentó acercarse a él—. ¡No te acerques! —exclamó. 

—No llores, Aki-chan —pidió, ésta vez acortando la distancia entre ellos y abrazando al mayor por la cintura, acomodando la cabeza en su pecho. Con eso pudo ser testigo de cómo el corazón de Akira latía desenfrenado y su cuerpo temblaba a pesar de contar con un clima algo cálido. 

«¿Desde hace cuánto estoy llorando?». 

—S-si estás.. s-si.. 

—Respira, Aki-chan. —Pidió el menor, levantando la cabeza y ayudando al otro a regularizar su respiración con fáciles ejercicios—. Muy bien, sí.. respira.. 

—S-si.. estás con.. Tanabe.. —la mirada del más bajo se ensombreció— ¿p-por qué estás aquí? Vete con él, T-Taka. 

Takanori negó con la cabeza. Sus creencias estaban erradas y debía arreglarlo todo si no quería perderlo. Era cierto, sí, el castaño lo increpó antes del horario de salida y le confesó cómo se sentía con él. 

«Haces que mi corazón lata con fuerza, casi como queriendo salirse de mi pecho». 

Los rechazó. No podía aceptar esos sentimientos tan puros sabiendo que los suyos ya le pertenecían a alguien más. 

—No estoy con Tanabe, Akira. Estoy contigo —respondió, separándose y limpiando con sus pulgares las lágrimas que aún seguían bajando por las mejillas del rubio.

«No llores, por favor. No me gusta que llores, Akira». 

El mayor creyó haber escuchado mal, por lo que se rió un poco, tomando por sorpresa a su amigo. Acababa de negarle que estuviese con el castaño que tantos dolores de cabeza le traía. ¡Lo rechazó! 

«¿Fue por mi, Taka-chan? ¿Tú.. me quieres?» 

Akira se armó de valor y con toda la fuerza de voluntad que poseía, volvió a abrazar al menor, ésta vez con fuerza, como si quisiera fusionarse con él. Como si fuera a desaparecer. 

—T-te quiero, Taka-chan. 

El rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No se esperaba eso. Pero era lo que había estado esperando desde hace mucho tiempo. 

—Yo también te quiero, Aki-chan.


End file.
